


Home

by amy12



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 1970s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy12/pseuds/amy12





	

She tried to stifle her yawn, but he still saw it and chuckled slightly. "Long flight?"

"Long week." She shrugged.

He reached across to the passenger side of the car and gave her hand a squeeze, his eyes never leaving the road. "Well, you're home now."

"Yeah." She smiled. Home. In Arkansas. She almost laughed at the thought of it. The mere suggestion four years ago would have had had her doubled over. But here she was. Home. 

She frowned when he turned left, away from their apartment. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see."

She wanted to protest. She wanted a shower, a change of clothes. But he had that look on his face. The look that said he was up to something and determined to see it through. She'd seen that look too many times to count the last four years. She was too tired to argue with that look. 

"Remember that house you liked?" 

"No." She said honestly. 

"We drove past it last week on the way to the airport. You thought it was charming." 

"Oh." Hillary smiled seeing the house on the corner. "Yeah." She narrowed her eyes and studied his face as he just nodded, not explaining any further. He seemed excited, but also nervous. Any thoughts of being tired were gone as she was now determined to know what he was up to. "What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled into the driveway. 

"I bought it." 

"Bought what? The house?"

"Yeah." Bill said proudly. "So now you have to marry me, I can't live here all alone." 

"You bought a house?"

"I bought a house." Bill smiled. "But that wasn't the only part I was hoping to get a reaction on." 

"What?" Hillary said staring out the window at the house. It really was a charming house. From the outside anyway. "Oh!" She said turning back to look at him. She bit her lip slightly and just stared at him for a beat. This man. He drove her nuts, pushing all her buttons in the best and worst ways. Had since day one. She'd fallen for him too fast and too hard. She'd been sure it would never last. How could it? And yet here they were. 

He studied the amused look on her face, waiting for an answer. He'd wait for her forever, but knew this was his last chance. He'd understood before when she wasn't ready to commit to marry him. She was brilliant, she could go get a job anywhere. She needed to pick her path on her own. The last thing he wanted was for her to have regrets. But she'd come back on her own, didn't that mean she was ready? He couldn't picture himself marrying anyone else, but there were only so many times you could ask someone to be your wife without getting the hint. 

"Where are you going?" He asked as she got out of the car. 

"I want to see inside." Hillary said walking towards the front door. She turned back and smiled. "I need to know what my house looks like." 

///////

She laid on her side, propping her head up with her arm watching him sleep. She ran in her fingers along the floral sheets smirking slightly. Of course Bill Clinton would buy a house and feel the only needed furniture was a bed. Not that she needed anything else at the moment. 

"Hello." He mumbled, his eyes still closed. "Whatcha thinking about?" 

She didn't bother asking how he knew she was deep in thought without opening his eyes. "Next Saturday." She said running her hand across his chest. She smiled when he open his eyes, tilting his head slightly, waiting for her to elaborate. "That's when we should get married. I don't want to wait." 

"Really?" Billy smirked. 

Hillary rolled her eyes, but smiled; he had a point. 

"I didn't come back because of the bar exam." 

"Hillary" 

She touched her fingers to his lips, stopping him. She needed to say this. Should have said it when he asked her to marry him. 

"You had everything figured out so fast. I needed time to sort through everything and I will be forever grateful you gave me the time to do so. I was so worried if I didn't pursue ever opportunity I would regret it. But this past week, it dawned on me the only thing I would regret is not being with you. I want to be your wife. I want to have babies and I want you to be their father. I want to help people, it doesn't matter what state the people are in, as long as we're there together." 

"Okay." Bill nodded reaching and touching his hand to her cheek. "Saturday." 

"Good." Hillary smiled. 

"If it's too short notice for people to some, we'll accept their well wishes. What venues should we look at?" 

"Let's get married here." Hillary smiled. "At home."


End file.
